


The Fire Cup

by sevuan



Series: The Tiara Squad's Adventures in Hogwarts! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Agender Character, Author-insert, Collaboration, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, EMMANUEL HAS OFFICIALLY CHANGED TO ACE, Fatality, I'll add more tags as we go, Love, Multi, My friend and I are really stupid haha, Original Character Death(s), Please don't expect quick updates, Self-Insert, So Much Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, aka we have plans lol haha, also, but being rebooted!!, but we may pick it up again at some point in the distant future??? idk, ch 5 aka the reason to my second to last tag [before this one] haha, i don'k know when we'll be updating, i think, if something is in parenthesis and seems really jokey that's probably me, so far - Freeform, so much love, sorry haha, that's probably ace, there's only ace/fred/george in this, we've kinda stopped writing this???, while if it's a little insult [like the draco thing], whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevuan/pseuds/sevuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends, inside jokes, and a lot of dinking around leads to multitudes of crack. This abomination from hell was born by two non-cis people who had way too much fun writing this. Not quite crack, but you'll get a good laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Circumlocution and Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you like our fanfic that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you. - Emmanuel
> 
> UM. WELL THEN EMMANUEL GETTIN' A LITTLE HEAVY BEB. ANYWAYS. We had an idea and we put it into good use. Hello, this is the story of Sevan and Emmanuel, have a good day, thank you. (Seriously, though, take this as seriously as you would a tricycle with four wheels.) - Sevan

Laughter and chatter floated through the air as a small group sat at the end of the long Gryffindor table, their voices just as loud as the others. One of the children was gasping for breath, their blonde head almost smashing against the table at a story their friend just told. The rest of the group was either laughing along or looking in confusion, ripped away from their own conversations. 

Another head bobbed as he roared in laughter, the redheads to his both of his sides raising their eyebrows in amusement. Yes, it was nearly every day this happened; the giggling Ravenclaw found enjoyment with his tightly knit friends. The Slytherin at the table shook his head as he chuckled, burying his face into his palms. The small Gryffindor who told the joke beamed in confidence, as he usually did when he got the laughter that covered the room.

“W-wait, wh-hat?! Your brother really did that?!” The blonde came back from their laughing fit, holding their stomach as they turned and coughed.

“Yep. He really shoved a cucumber down his pants,” the smaller boy looked on in pride, not even pretending to be ashamed at the fact.

“Hey, hey, do you guys remember,” the Gryffindor boy took a pause, directing the attention to another subject, “the first day we came? And - and none of us knew each other, but then this guy over here,” he pointed towards the Slytherin, “all of a sudden yelled out ‘Satan!’” He continued on, bringing each of the friends back to their first day at Hogwarts.

~

Ace’s wide, charcoal eyes gazed at the ornate interior of the castle. Boys and girls around him frolicked without a care, and here he was, a standing tree in a desert. An odd sight to see. One standing all alone. 

In a desperate attempt to find any companion, anyone to be with at this point in time. So, he approached someone with an oddly similar hairstyle to his. A clean pixie undercut, but the longer half of Ace’s locks was a pile of curly floof. 

“H-hey, you got cool hair,” he sputtered out from the chatter surrounding them both. This person’s style was the same - an undercut - but the longer half was blonde and straight. 

The person jumped in surprise, looking behind them. They were much shorter than he was, and were quite fit with dangling, thin limbs. Their face and body was generously covered in prominent, copper freckles. Much like Ace’s, except his were a darker, coffee-esque hue. Their eyes were a steely, yet kind grey, which were hidden by black square glasses. 

Ace started to get nervous as they stood there, staring at him, but a sudden smile broke out on the person’s face. “Thanks! I really like yours, too! My name is Sevan, nice to meet you!” The shorter of the two, now dubbed Sevan, smiled wide at the taller boy. “What should I call you, and what are your name things?”

Ace smirked a crooked grin, showing off his pearly teeth. “Oh, I’m... er, I’m Ace. You mean... I go by ‘he’, thanks. What are yours, Sevan?” He beamed wildly, his shyness diminishing. 

The blonde looked up in surprise, their smile falling as their eyes shown in adoration. “‘T-they’. I-I use ‘they’,” a small, genuine smile shown on their face as the peered through the top of their glasses at the boy.

Ace stuck up two thumbs at them, tucking his chin in and scrunching up his eyes. 

The moment of pure laughter was broken by a sudden shout of “SATAN!!” An olive skinned, tall, dark brown haired boy was running over fiercely. While a small, pale, moley boy tried his hardest to catch up. 

Sevan jumped in surprise as they heard the yell over the crowd. They leapt into action, spreading their body across the taller boy behind them. All the while Ace was standing whilst looking rather amused by this whole ordeal. Taking in each moment. 

“You!” the olive skinned male pointed a long finger at Ace. 

“Me?!” he questioned, eyes growing wide. 

“Yeah, you, Satan, what’re you doing with Sevan,” he spat, standing tall over the boy. A solemn expression crossed his face. His glasses shining in the oil lamp’s amber glow, making it impossible to see his eyes. 

A twisting smirk tugged on Ace's full lips. “D-did you just call me Satan?” he inquired, trying greatly not to laugh. 

“Yeah,” he snarled, “because you are Satan.”

Oh, I haven’t heard that remark before, thought Ace sarcastically.

“Anyone who hangs with Sevan without my permission is instantly the devil.” 

Ace sighed. It was odd, he didn’t mind being called the embodiment of sin. “Sevan, is this chick bothering you?” the brute of a boy, despite his slenderness, asked to his longtime friend.

 

“Jaron, dear... He,” Sevan put emphasis on the pronoun, “isn’t bothering me. It’s all good, you don’t have to worry ‘bout me, you know? We aren’t exactly children anymore!” The blonde kid chuckled as they slapped the stomach of the giant.

“Geez, fine,” Jaron rolled his eyes, flashing a grin at Sevan. He accepted Ace as a new companion, for Sevan knows all who can be trusted. Their judgement is undoubtable. 

“Anyways, who’s the kid?” Sevan looked down in confusion at the boy next to their friend.

“My name’s Lliam!” The boy stated as he smiled at the group of four. He was tiny as tiny could be, like all the materials needed to create a handsome bastard was all there, inside that little body, but just couldn’t break free. The hue of his tresses was same as the taller boy who’d brought him. But was fixed in an average male style.

The group went around, introducing themselves before a middleaged woman with a pointy hat and black robes stepped forwards from the sea of children. The woman split the sea like Moses, the ocean of prepubescents dividing into two halves, giving her enough room to make her way through. 

“Children,” she spoke loudly, silencing the smaller humans. “Please follow me.” The woman turned with a fwoosh of her robes and stormed off. A herd of children following. 

Two doors gave way to the dining hall, revealing the enchanted ceiling and older students. The first years walked across the room, following the older lady to the front of the room. Lliam stared in wonder at the ceiling, from growing up in a muggle household. The other three simply looked on. Breaking through the crowd was a voice of a young girl, no doubt showing off her knowledge to another friend about the enchantments on the ceiling.

The room became silent as the woman grabbed their attention, finally introducing herself as Professor McGonagall. She stated how she was going to go about the process of assigning the children to their houses, simply by calling their names and placing a hat on their heads.

Ace cocked his head, confused by the strange way of sorting children. Oh, how he hoped he would stay with his new friends. Sevan felt the same way. They crossed their remaining fingers (the other tightly gripping Ace’s hand), in a desperate attempt to turn fate their way. Jaron merely crossed his arms, taking in the scene.

“I will now select the first child.” Professor McGonagall extracted forth a scroll from thin air, with a flick of her thin wand. She shouted a random name, nobody from the group. Actually, it was practically hours until Jaron was called. 

“God, why me,” he hissed under his breath, taking his place away from the crowd. The hat was placed on his head. The accessory pondered for a bit, then shouted “SLYTHERIN!” Barks of triumph erupted from the table.

After another crowd of people, Sevan was finally called up. They sharply inhaled, but slowly exhaled as they started to move from their frozen spot. Ace’s face sunk ever so slightly, but he still cheered them onwards. Sevan slowly moved their small body towards the front, nerves settling in. They gulped and sat down, small fingers gripping their skirt. Ten seconds hadn’t even passed when they heard a shrill call of “HUFFLEPUFF!” in the room. Claps resounded as the child bounced over to their friend, throwing a thumbs up to the two left to be sorted.

Lliam was next. He strode up with confidence, ready for whatever the hat threw at him. Of course, with this kind of courage, there was only one place he could go: Gryffindor.

“GRYFFINDOR!!” And went he did. Claps and whistles broke through the silence as the miniscule boy did an awkward duck run over to the table filled with other lions.

At last, the final one. Ace’s knuckles turned white from how hard they were scrunched together. His brows were knit together, and he slouched in a way to hide himself. 

Professor McGonagall issued him to the spot. The hat was thrusted onto his cranium, causing him to flinch. He wrung his wrists and shifted his ankles. He couldn’t be alone, he just couldn’t! Ace felt his new friends were special, and needed to be held onto. 

The hat mumbled under it’s breath. “I’m pretty torn," it said. "Hmmmmmmmmm…” he thought, ‘hmm's and ‘hahh’s. Then shouted at once: “RAVENCLAW!!” Like the others, shouts and whooping exploded forth from the table. Though many were deep into books. 

With the squad divided, there wasn’t much room for development. Although, Ace and Sevan were determined to build their friendships.


	2. 'Cause Shit's About to Go DOWN

Snapping back, the group realized that lunch had ended, and all the houses started to stand to go towards their classes. Being the beginning of the year, the fourth years could easily tell the first years from the rest of the crowd. Sevan, being the nice Hufflepuff they are, started towards a group of the small children before Jaron grabbed their robe and pulled them to their next class, Potions.

“Come on, you have to go defend yourself,” Jaron spat in disgust, irritated just by the thought of any of his friends getting hurt. “But at least you’ll be protected by Satan, that’s good.” Jaron flung the child towards Ace, then going over to join up with Lliam for their Potions class. The Ravenclaw was kissing his two identical lovers goodbye, then headed off to his own class. 

“Well,” Sevan sighed, fixing their robe, “ready for some defense?” Ace nodded as the two carried their books to the next class.

“I hate leaving Gred and Forge...” Ace stuck out his lower lip, looking behind him to try and see their fiery locks in the bustle of students. He shook off his abandoning of his odd companions, and focused on conversing with Sevan. “Wonder what we’ll be doing today,” he thought out loud. 

“Probably something I’m not good at. Defense is hard. Just from knowing you, and you being a Ravenclaw, I wouldn’t doubt that you would win in a duel any day.” The blonde stared at their friend in adoration. They always admired how he was so great in all of their classes.

Ace giggled, knowing all too well the nights spent revising his friend’s essays and such. He was their go-to study buddy. “You’re plenty decent at... This stuff, whatever big nose calls it. Whimsical is he, in a bad way. I think he’s just glad I’m nothing like my babes.”

“I think we’re all glad about that...” They mumbled under their breath, shaking their head as if to clear their thoughts. “Seriously, though. I really admire you in Charms! If not for you, I would have failed that class before I even started it,” Sevan sighed loudly as they reached the DADA classroom. “Oh no... I can smell my failure from here.”

“It’ll be fine,” Ace reassured and slammed his back onto the door to open it. Giving way to the crowded classroom. Children were literally bouncing off the walls, which must mean Mad-eye Moody isn’t here yet. “Score!” he yelled excitedly, nearly tossing his books onto the three’s shared desk. Yet he did not mingle with the other students. Over the years, the ‘Tiara Squad’ and their bond has grown tighter than the average families. The members don’t have to branch out too much.

The other set their books down, reasonably more gentle than the former, and sat down on the given chairs. They attracted the normal attention towards themselves, the odd mix gaining the interest of others often. A group of friends from all houses was just... unheard of, frankly. Really, who heard of the nefarious Slytherins having friends outside of their own house? Adding on, a Hufflepuff who tends to look slightly monotonous or loopy or angry or all at the same time? A Ravenclaw, whose boisterousness and intelligence go neck and neck in vastness? And what’s with that short Gryffindor that steals people’s food?

They were a sight to behold, but they were tight-knit and would do anything for one another. Their bond was stronger than even the Golden Trio’s. The Golden Trio had been through everything together, but everyone who knew the coterie would agree - they were siblings separated at birth.

The door made a loud bang, instantly shutting up all of the students and making them sprint for their seats. “Oh my lord!” Ace planted a hand firmly on his heart. He nearly jumped out of his skin. 

Staggering inside was none other than Mad-eye Moody, the DADA professor for the time being in Hogwarts. His eye scoured the room, staring in intense denouncing disgust. “Filthy kids like you,” he grumbled loudly, “should already be in your seats!” 

“But the bell hasn’t even rung yet,” murmured a student from another corner of the room. Surely he was suicidal. 

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER, MCCALLISTER! YOU MUST BEHAVE AS A RESPONSIBLE STUDENT, WHETHER THE BELL HAS RUNG OR NOT YOU BLOODY IDIOT!” 

Everyone held their breath. “Starting early today, huh,” Ace whispered lightly. Sevan nodded in solemn agreement. 

Not even half an hour later, a little over one fourth of the students were either beat, sent to Dumbledore, or teleported to God knows where. Sevan gripped Ace’s sleeve tightly. The latter only relished this luxuriating entertainment. 

Moody glanced over in their direction, pausing a second before looking away with a sneer. The three let out the breaths they were holding, exhaling into the quiet of the room. They small group situated their quills and notepads, ready for their last class of the day to be over.

 

“Haaaaaaaah!” Sevan let out a loud sigh as their small group met up with the last two, fully putting together their Squad. “Why does he insist on giving so much homework?! I mean, yeah, I expect it from the man, but why can’t he be unpredictable and just - you know, not give us homework?” Jaron was smirking as the shorter finished their rant, happy with the suffering of his friend. A loud clatter disrupted whatever Ace was going to say, re-directing the Squad’s attention down the hallway where, low and behold, Draco Malfoy was picking on a Hufflepuff First-Year. Sevan’s face twisted into a frown, and they stomped, muttering angrily towards the other blonde.

“Draco Malfoy, you little ferret! Stop picking on her!” The older Hufflepuff cried out, standing defensively - arms crossed, white knuckles, and a touch of defiance added to the recipe with a heated stare - in front of the little girl.

Lliam and Ace came to stand on their left and right sides, with Jaron coming to stand behind Draco and his two lackeys - Crabbe and Goyle. This was their normal fighting stance, and everyone knew it too - with three in front and one with the strength of many in the back, especially with all of the houses benefits, they were a force to be reckoned with.

“Oh? And what are you going to do, stupid little Salamander?” Draco leered towards the shorter, meaning to intimidate and ultimately failing. Another thing about the Squad, around the school, they each had different names, for reasons unknown to even them. The names just... showed up one day, is all. Sevan was, respectively, Salamander, but they were also commonly referred to as ‘The Queen’. Jaron was coughs asshole the Master or ‘The Knight’. Lliam was Subordinate (Sub for short) or ‘The Jester’. Ace was, of course, Satan, but he was also known as ‘The King’.

Draco’s comment only seemed to egg the group on as they each took a small step or two forward, though the only one to reach for their wand so far was Jaron. This was yet another fact about the group. Even though they would all take the unwavering consequences for each other, Jaron was usually the one to lean more towards the risk taking. 

Ace sent a fearsome glare to the two behind the blonde Slytherin, making them run away with their tails so far between their legs you would think they were coming out the front end. Draco was the only one left of the three, and all four in the group could see the layer of sweat on the cowards face.

“You know what! She deserved it! The idiotic Hufflepuff,” he spoke the word was laced with poison, “crashed into me! She made me drop all of my books, and for that she needs to apologize!”

Sevan’s skirt bunched as their fingers weaved through the soft fabric, knuckles turning white as they tried to stop themselves from outright murdering the boy for disrespecting their house. Just as they were about to unleash their fury, though, thumps rang throughout the hallway as four sets of footfalls reached everyone involved ear’s. Right around the corner was the head of each house - Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, and Pomona Sprout. 

No one doubted they were headed for the current group, and the four shuffled to look innocent (Jaron was the only one who really had to do anything - he just put his wand back in it’s holder on his forearm). Draco was either suicidal or deaf, because he didn’t move from his spot, snarling all the while. If the furious looks coming the group’s way were any indication, someone was going to be in trouble.

The four teachers stopped outside of the circle, standing near their house students. 

“Ahem,” Ace stepped forward, knowing he was the teacher’s pet, the Squad’s punishment wouldn’t be overly excessive in severity. “We were simply intervening on this boy’s mistreatment of this girl.” He smiled widely. Good friends cover each other’s asses. 

Professor McGonagall knew all too well of Ace’s grades, his academic excellence, and his aptitude for good behavior. Though it was odd to see him confronting another student. She nodded at the boy.

Come to think of it, each one of the teachers in the group’s presence knew of his achievements, and his dependence on correctness. They all trusted him deeply. 

“I believe this will just have to be let go with a warning,” Professor McGonagall chimed. Draco smirked wickedly at Ace. He himself knowing of the high-strung boy’s attachment to not failing. “Draco, don’t let this happen again.”

This time, Ace grinned mockingly. He brushed past Draco, after thanking his teachers of course. The rest of The Squad following as they headed to cheer on Ace in his Quidditch practice.


	3. You Got It Bebs

The week sped by fast, and soon enough The Squad found themselves sitting their last class of the day on Friday. Sevan furiously took in everything their Professor was saying about Ancient Runes as Ace resided on the other side of the school, painting on a canvas as it was his next assignment for the currently unofficial class - but really, who could say that anymore? Way too many children were tucked into this room.

He hummed a little song, from some band called... What was it... Douche Mode? He took a few dabs of paint, spread it around. Nothing he wasn’t too foreign to. The professor said to paint what represents Hogwarts to you. A vague statement lead Ace into severe panic, without proper instructions on what the assignment entailed, all hell would break loose.

Besides that, he instantly knew the answer to that question. What is Hogwarts to him? Easy, The Squad and his friends. Long within his piece’s developments, he asked the professor if he would get it back. For he loved it so much, and would make one hell of a gift in the future.

Being famously intelligent lead to fantastic privileges. Ace could leave early if he needed. He could slink away, undetected. The mentors trusted him greatly. 

He raced down the halls, tie flying behind him. Once he reached where Sevan was, he silently flung open the door. In a flurry of out-of-breathness, he threw himself beside them. 

“So,” he breathed, “How’s Ancient Runes?” Nobody even bothered to notice the new arrival’s presence. 

Sevan kept writing furiously, trying to keep up with translations that they knew they would need for later. “Good, good. How was painting?” Sevan glanced through their eyelashes at the younger boy before hurriedly turning back to their notes.

Around this time of day, this time of week, Ace gets anxious. Fidgety. Mostly because his two lovers, the infamous Weasley Twins, didn’t share classes with him on Fridays. Aside from Quidditch. He cracked his knuckles, staring at the clock. Knowing better than to interrupt Sevan any further.

After another 15 minutes or so, the school wide bell rang, signalling the day to be over. Sevan let out a long exhale, slamming their head down on their desk to rest for a few seconds before they had to gather their supplies. Using a simple spell, they floated all of their things together and brought everything over to themself. Sevan slowly stood up, looking over to Ace who was patiently standing, waiting for his friend. “Welp,” Sevan sighed, “ready for the rest of the day? Only Quidditch for you and Ancient Studies for me.”

Ace nodded, prancing alongside Sevan. “Draco’s an ass, isn’t he?” he struck up mild conversation as they sauntered to their next activities. “Thinks he’s all that. Those are the type of people I hate, people who don’t care about school. Just social lives, being one step ahead of everyone else. I mean, who cares?” 

Sevan made a weird, strained noise as they saw the one they were talking about come their way. “I mean... yeah, he’s a straight up douche pants but it’s not like you can totally blame him? Have you ever even met his father?”

He only rolled his eyes. “So what, it doesn’t matter. I know, some psychology plays a part, and whatnot, but he’s just an irritable seabass either way.” He scrunched up his nose at the thought of the blonde.

Sevan didn’t like talking about others, so they just let out a high pitched noise and glanced over to Draco. Hopefully he hadn’t heard...

“What are you talking about, over here?” Well shit. Sevan just shakes their head and tries to pull Ace away from the Slytherin Prince. The other three boys currently weren’t here, and Sevan always felt insecure when they didn’t have all of the support they could get.

“Oh, nothing. You insufferable-” Ace was shut up by a hand slapped over his mouth. Sevan always knew what he was gonna say. The only one with a skirt gave the younger yet taller boy a look before taking their hand away. Ace kept his mouth shut, but still sent a fierce glare at the blonde boy they were quickly resceeded from. 

~

Alas! Rejoice! Weekend has come! Students of Hogwarts are free to do what they please. Well, mostly what they please. The Squad could be found frolicking around in the courtyard. Being the children they were. God knows we all need a moment like that. 

Ace threw his ammunition at Jaron, which was finely sharpened diamonds. He threw twigs back, hurling threats of maiming and torture. The others watched and laughed. Not unusual. 

Sevan snacked on some random cereal, a benefit of being in Hufflepuff. The common room was directly next to the kitchens, and after four years of studying and watching their seniors, they knew when the best time was to get their favorite food item. Their long sleeved sweater protected them from the chilled breeze outside, and the feeling of wearing their own clothing after a week of uniforms was the best feeling.

Jaron had managed to hit Ace repeatedly with a longer branch. All the while giggling like hell. Lliam, who was perched beside Sevan, counted each strike. Once Jaron’s arms got tired, or he thought Ace was properly whipped, he shouted: “88 Combo!” and promptly made a move to fake cut off Ace’s head and stab him through the stomach.

In the silence that followed, Sevan whispered: “Fatality.”

Ace’s ‘corpse’ only collapsed with a stoic expression. Totally done with this shit. 

“You had to pull the Kombat Kard, didn’t you, Sev?!” 

“Of course I had to! Why not?! It was the perfect moment!” Sevan laughed as their cereal was finished off.

Ace stared blankly at them, mouth slightly agape. “I’m done. So done. Shit,” he mused, throwing the remaining twigs and diamonds and wherever. With a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “FUCK THIS SHIT!”

The rest of the group laughed at the exchange, noticing the two walking over. After a bit of inspection, though, they also noticed a trio poorly following behind the two older Weasleys. The Golden Trio. The three were trying their hardest, but they just... weren’t trying hard enough.

As the two redheads greeted the four, Sevan kept an eye on the group from their grade. Ace, of course, assumed his position in between the twins. He nuzzled their arms, which were locked with his. Sevan could - just barely - contain their squeal as they watched the three boys. 

“‘Ello love,” Fred... Or was it George? Whatever; one of them began. 

“You ran off without us,” the other finished. 

Ace snorted. “I thought you were following me.”

“We told you to wait, darling.”

“Yeah, we told you to wait, ‘cause these little guys were joining us.” 

Ace directed his attention to the three behind him. He wasn’t too close to them. Aside from Ron, that is, who would no doubt end up being a brother-in-law to in the near future. Though, at this point in life, he is nothing more than a friend. 

He knew Hermione, however. Often times they would connect in the library to study. Each time they met up, he would call her a traitor for her Ravenclaw caliber intellect. Although, he noticed her bravery and individualism, courage and vigor. Which made her be a Gryffindor. Same with the other two beside her. But their grades were dust, especially Ron’s.

“Afternoon, kids!” Ace beamed widely. 

Ron cocked his head. “We’re the same age as you, 'Mett,” he stated. 

“Not mentally, Ronald.”

Sevan blew air through their teeth, crumpling the bag that had held the cereal. “Ooh, sick burn.” They licked their finger and stuck it on Ron’s arm, making a sizzling sound. Jaron looked at them with his usual ‘what the fuck are you doing’ face. Lliam just shook his head at the horrible being that was his friend.

"Fred, George, tell your boyfriend to say sorry!" 

Ace's eyes widened admiringly. There was nothing Ace despised more than people who refused to use the right pronouns. To hear being called boyfriend, from someone who’d never addressed him as such - much less a boy - was a wild notion.

"I’m so glad you’re my future brother-in-law.” Ace dragged a hand over his eyes, wiping a fake tear from his face. Ron rolled his eyes, smiling. He wanted to say, “It’s mutual.”

After a few minutes of casual chatter, Hermione directed her attention to Ace. Who was regarded, not to his attention, as an enigma. 

“Ace, are you naturally blue haired?” she inquired curiously, gazing at his curly, frizzy floof of sky blue in awe. 

He tugged at his turquoise hair, puzzled. “Obviously not, though I wish. How I wish. The stars did not foretell it.” 

“How did it get like that?” 

“Oh, these two,” Ace poked at both lover’s sides “thought it’d be a good idea to put some dye in my expensive, imported Hawaiian shampoos. To be perfectly honest, it was a good idea.”

“What was your hair color originally?”

“Shitty brown, cocoa beans on my head. It looked so bad!” 

The surrounding children chuckled at his hatred towards his tresses’ pigmentation. Sevan looked on through the booming giggles, and secretly wanted to dye their hair, to follow Ace’s lead. Perhaps they would do that in the future. If only professional jobs didn’t cost so much.

Sevan sighed and shook their head, chasing the thoughts away. They looked up to Ace, but money was definitely a problem. Sevan smiled again, their internal struggle going unnoticed by everyone else.

Ace snuggled into his boyfriends as the group came to a slow stop from their laughter. He glanced around the group, from his boyfriends to his (hopefully) brother-in-law, then to the rest of the Golden Trio and lastly to his squad. Lliam’s small form laid across the grass, Jaron perched next to him, knees up to his chest and arms around his shins. Sevan, the smaller form - which, by the way, made Ace giggle a bit when he saw that the blonde was drowning in their knit sweater - inching towards Jaron.

A thought struck him: even though this group, his Squad, was only in fourth year... What were they going to do after Hogwarts? He knew that Sevan was debating on where to go - the Muggle world or the Wizarding world - but everyone would accept them either way. Jaron was already set: he would be the next head of the Lacey house. Lliam was currently undecided.

But...

But what did Ace want to do?


	4. It's No Good

“I HATE MONDAYS!” Sevan’s loud groan into their pillow startled the rest of the girls in the shared room. The four awake in the room laughed while the other four either groaned in agreeance or threw their pillows at the form.

“At least we’re not Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? They have Potions first hour Mondays.” One of the awake girls, Mamrie, spoke.

“But Mames! We have History!” Sevan’s body flailed under their blankets, stopping the efforts of Mercedes as she went to pull the body out of the bed. When Sevan eventually stopped whining about their first world problems, though, the girl harshly tugged the thick comforter from the small body. 

Sevan sighed loudly, fumbling their hand towards the bed side table for their glasses. One they slipped them on, they routinely ran their hand over the named carved into the wooden bed post. It was Hufflepuff tradition to carve your name into your bed, and every year you made a tally mark to signal that this was your bed for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. They smiled, put on their robes (all of the people in the room had known each other for four years - no one cared about each other’s bodies anymore), and headed downstairs to meet up with whoever from the Squad was there.

Meanwhile, Ace’s troubles inside the bathrooms were keeping him from getting out early to see his babes. He bound his chest tight with a binder. He curses the well-endowed nature of his family, but still manages to flatten his chest to an exceptional extent. Ace smiles at his work, turning from side to side. There was a knock on the bathroom.

“Ace? You okay buddy?” Bobert inquired from outside the room. 

Ace hissed. “Yeah, fine, be out in a minute!” he hollered in reply. He pulled his dress shirt over, and swiftly covered the tattoos on his shoulders. Actually, they weren’t tattoos - yet. Sevan drew him many years ago, on a sort of calendar, with the numbers 13 and 14 ending up on his shoulders. Ever since then, he’d draw 13 on his right shoulder, followed by 14 on his left with ink.

He threw on his Ravenclaw themed sweater vest, and called it good. But wait, where’s his pants? 

“Well, damn.”

He had to find a way to get a way out, without his non-existent junk to be seen. He was just in his blue briefs, and a shirt. Quite a sexy combination, but only his two companions could enjoy this. No towels, nothing. He remembered he’d left his wand on his bedstand. He had to time this well. 

“No, no, no, no!”

He frantically scoured the room for anything.

That’s it!

The window!

Ace knew the exterior and interior of the castle inside and out. He knew that the Gryffindor Boys dorm was just southwest of that window. He hopped out without a thought. 

With many close calls to his doom, Ace made it to the windowsill of the lion’s male dorm. The trip over wasn’t long, since he’d done this so many times. It was a wonder no wandering eyes didn’t see a half-naked androgyne climbing his way to another window. 

“Hey, dorks!” he shouted outside the window’s glass. “Lemme in!” 

Luckily, Ron and Harry were there. Ron’s expression flashed between confusion, shock, and utter embarrassment. For they were also getting their coture together. 

“Ace, what in the bloody hell are you doing?” he dragged his friend from the window, with Harry’s help. Despite Ace being the same age as both of them, he still ended up towering over them - but didn’t reach the twins in height. Just a notch above average.

“I was getting dressed in the bathroom and I -- oh, shit, I forgot to let Bobert in! Anyway, I didn’t have any pants so I came here through the window, that’s my story.” He explained while rummaging around for a clean pair of pants, that’d fit them. The house’s pants in their uniforms were all the same, so no worries here. “Boys, where’re my babes?” Ace asked suddenly. 

It took both to respond for a second. “Well, um, they went off looking for you. You usually show up about now,” Harry answered.

“Looking to snog, I bet,” whispered Ron. 

Ace only smiled, knowing all too well that was true. 

“Ah-ha!” At last he had found a pair. Didn’t matter whose . 

After some time, Ace raced down the stairs to get to the Ravenclaw common room, where his boyfriends were usually waiting outside.

“‘Ello boys!” Ace chimed, prancing with his heterochromic socks on the floors. His shoes would show up sometime. 

“Ace! We’ve been waiting-”

“Where were you?” The two spun to place an arm around each of the boy’s shoulders.

Ace sighed, taking in their warmth. “I got stuck in the bathroom, didn’t have any pants. Call me Captain Fuckshit, whatever, so I ninja’d my way to your dorm. The end! It’s all good though.”

“So, you’re trying to tell us-”

“That your pants are stolen from another man’s closet?”

“How scandalous!” The red-heads lead the eccentric Ravenclaw towards the Dining Hall. “Wait-” One stopped, as did the other, “do you have your wand?” 

“OH FUCK!” Ace pulled out his pockets, poofed his floof even further. “It’s still up there, shit!” 

He nearly broke into a sprint, before that, he glanced at a clock. 14 minutes till class starts. Good. 

“We must get it!” Ace gripped both boyfriend’s hands and dragged them with. 

 

As they reached the eagle, Ace eagerly stood and waited for the riddle. 

“Why was six afraid of Sevan?” 

“Because Sevan ate nine, duh.”

The entrance was clear. Ace smiled at his riddle-solving. He turned to his lovers, and walked backwards into the common room. “I’ll be back,” he chirped. Then traveled into the common room, and waved to the other Ravenclaws, jumping down the stairs to his designated room.

His wand was sitting next to his bed, his shoes conveniently placed under the night stand. Ace giggled and bent down for his shoes, sitting on his bed for leverage. He jumped up, sliding his wand into it’s holder, and dramatically flung on his robe.

He headed back up the stairs, amazing the younger Ravenclaw crowd currently huddled in the common room. His bright sky blue hair mixed with his graceful walk down the steps would put anyone into a stupor. Then-

He tripped.

Once Ace made his way past the giggling first years, he re-knocked and slid out, seeing Lliam try to sneak up on his babes. The three were later than usual, so it was only natural that they would meet up with the rest of the Squad on the way to the Dining Hall.

After Lliam’s (failed) attempt at scaring the two older boys, the four men traversed lazily through the halls towards where they would be eating. Fred and George kindly held the door open, with Lliam going first (because he’s a small beb) and Ace following behind. Sevan and was already sitting at the Hufflepuff table, along with most of the girls from their house. (The blonde waved.) Hufflepuff’s were morning people, after all. Mornings were usually spent at the Hufflepuff because of the warm, homey food and the warmer people. Most houses in the mornings were lively, but nothing compared to a badger morning.

Lunches were always at the Gryffindor table, for there they ate as Kings. The food was steaming, and the best stories were told. Dinner was taken at the Ravenclaw table, because the Ravenclaw had the healthiest possible choices for pre-sleeping and energy for the next day. (Also, by this time, most Ravenclaws had loosened up. Don’t tell anyone though!)

The Slytherin table was always cold, with frigid food and prissy people. Jaron, even though he had a lot of the Slytherin traits, was usually highly annoyed and/or willing to murder to get out of the position. In first year, his first class he had with the Hufflepuff house - Herbology, of course - almost every snake was surprised at the bubbly badger that appeared by his side, and even more shocked at the fact that they were having a pleasant conversation.

The group of four sat down, watching the jumping bean that was Sevan. 

“When’s our ‘internet’ trip, Sev,” asked Ace. He slapped a hand in front of them on the table. Something that Ace did to get Sevan’s undivided, and all-knowing attention. “I was writing my babes, and didn’t hear it.” 

“I think it’s either next week or the week after? All I know is that we have to pack our bags for the entire weekend and make sure our wands are either hidden well or charmed into something else,” Sevan informed the boy, looking thoughtfully towards the ceiling. “Anyways,” they shook their head from side to side, shaking their thoughts away. “Did any of you see Jaron this morning?” Everyone shook their heads, having not seen the boy in the halls. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jaron strolled in at the slowest possible speed. Sevan wanted to actually, finally eat, so they moved towards the snake, pulling and pushing, but ultimately achieving nothing.

“UGH, JARON MOVE YOUR LEGS GOD,” Sevan yelled over to the boy, refusing to start breakfast without the boy. Sevan’s arm were thrown into the air in exasperation, watching the male deliberately slow his ass down. “FUCK YOU. GET. OVER. HERE.” Sevan stood up and stomped over to the olive-skinned guy, fiercely trying to pull him over to the table.

They weren’t doing anything. 

Sevan’s small body pushed against Jaron’s back, finally making progress in their journey. “YOU STUPID BRAT,” Sevan grunt-screamed, not caring for the stares the two were receiving from the Slytherin tables. 

After that incident, the time for school came sooner than expected. Ace said his farewells with the rest of the squad, Sevan especially. As usual, to his left and right were his boyfriends. Together, they had potions. Despite Ace being only a fourth year, he was in the twin’s potions level. For he was in advanced classes. 

“Great, nice, perfect. We gotta put up with Leah,” Ace sneered in absolute abhorrence of his longtime enemy’s name. 

“It’s okay darling-”

“We only have for this hour, and even though we know it won’t happen-”

“Hopefully she won’t have her stick up her arse!” The twins grinned towards each other as the three reached the Potions room.

As usual, Ace body slammed his back on the potions room door. Once inside, the triad romance remained close until the bell rung. The mentioned Leah was close, for Ace smelled the sulphur coming from her cloven hooves. Leah was hated for many reasons, but to put it lightly, she was the female Draco. Just much more annoying, immature, and extremely set in her Wizarding-Catholic ways. 

The two enemies locked eyes. Ace averted his gaze quickly, and tightened his grip on his identical lovers. 

At once, the bell rang and everyone dropped to their seats. Ace kissed his two lovers and told his farewells until after class. He retreated to the other side of the room. 

Leah and Ace were arranged to sit next to each other. Ace’s lovers longed to be beside him - as did he. Or possibly switch off days, nobody would know the difference. But Snape feared terrible things for Ace. His most prized advanced pupil would be tainted by their companionship! He would be corrupted by those no good tricksters!

Of course he was clueless to the three’s relationship, even when all of them specifically asked for such an arrangement to take place. One day, that dream would come true.

Leah smirked teasingly as they all took their seats. As she always does. Her master-race blue eyes reflected and danced with the intention of ridiculing him. 

“Good morning, Emma,” Leah purred quietly, soaking, bathing his dead name in pure mockery.

Ace ignored her, a skill he acquired over years of constant harassment. 

“What, aren’t you polite enough to respond, Emma?”

Nothing. No reply, you jackass. 

“Fine, I don’t give a rat’s ass about you either, goddamn tranny.”

Ace tried his hardest to not downright punch Leah in her stupid squirrel teeth that her white little lips couldn’t cover. But Ace only laughed, noticing how forced it sounded when Leah swore. It didn’t seem to merge with her sentence, and stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Only a gargle of a giggle escaped his mouth. Just enough to set the Gryffindor off. 

“What’s so funny, he-she?!” Leah narrowed her eyes at him, whilst hurling insult after insult, about him not being an actual boy. Calling him Pinocchio, curses of that sort. 

Sure, Ace was agitated, yet he remained amused by her stupidity.

“Miss Lillge,” Snape called the bully out. She shrunk down, pulling her folded hands up to her chin. She made her eyes look wide and innocent. How disgusting, Leah’s immaturity leads her to create a blameless facade, one to cover up a fucking hateful beast. A racist, transphobic, hyper-religious, magic-elitist, unloving beast.

It makes Ace sick. Or anyone who knows how Leah works.

Snape looked down at her, with his usual intimidating expressionless face. 

“Y-yes, sir?” Even her fake, squeaky-clean-pure voice is painful to listen to. 

“Please, do enlighten me on why it is that Ace’s diligence as a student, is so much more interesting than predicting the Nervosa potion’s hue.” 

Leah daintily stuck a finger to her chin. “Oh, she didn’t understand a thing you were saying, professor. I was only explaining what you meant.”

Ace turned to look at her with the most blank, deadpanest face imaginable. 

This told his boyfriends, who were looking in curiously, that Ace was about to lose it. 

“You messed up,” said Fred.

“Big time,” said George. 

Ace took one breath inwards before screaming: “YOU FUCKING LIAR, I’M SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT!” He burst from his seat, knocking the chair down. Getting everyone’s attention who weren’t looking before.

Snape didn’t bother to step in, he didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to see the outcome. 

“W-well, you’re a girl!” 

Everyone went dead silent. They held their breaths. A shadow crossed Ace’s face. 

“Oh, shoot--” Leah couldn’t finish her whimper.

Her arms were pulled to make her fall forward, but Ace spun her whole entire body horizontally. She was off the ground. Leah was only a thin, spinning blur. A ridiculously fast blur! Then Ace made a battle cry, before he did a frighteningly strong karate chop to the dead middle of Leah’s spine. It snapped her whole figure in half. A rather loud crunching sound could be heard. This fucking epic attack rendered Leah to end up slamming her V-shaped body to the ground. 

Sevan’s head popped into the room, and in the dead silence of the room, everyone could hear, “Fatality,” and footsteps frantically running back to their own class. Ace dusted off his hands and turned his chair upright. 

Class proceeded as normal.


	5. Smooth Moves

Ace yawned brightly, snuggling into Fred’s warmth. Or was it George? Who knows. It was a long day. He just needed some sleep. But, it was dinner, and no time for sleeping! Ravenclaw’s table held the calmer people of the Squad. Not the original four, who were the elite founding members of the Tiara Squad. 

Others could be brought from said members, but could not achieve original four status. Ace had drawn a hierarchy chart, depicting each position, a few years back. But Lliam stuck it in his sandwich, believing it was a Frenchy food or something. 

Some secondary members include, Fayne, Kianna, sometimes Gavin, Caleb, and some emo girl from Slytherin. Fayne is from Gryffindor, and just so happens to be longtime friends with Ace, and was also brought by him. Kianna was brought by Sevan, who in turn brought Caleb. Gavin just showed up, while the emo girl stuck with Fayne and ended up coming to the table. Of course Ace brought his lovers, not long was it in the Squad’s friendship when those other twins showed up. 

The founding members hold kicking rights of anyone who doesn’t meet Squad rules/and or breaks them. 

“Matsia, go to bed or something!” Fayne beckoned to Ace. (Matsia is a random term they began calling each other, duh.)

“Nooooo…” Ace groaned from the fabric of Fred’s sleeve. There, let’s say it’s Fred. “Gotta… Go fast, Sanic.”

“You’re delusional, Satan,” Gavin, or Sharkboy, as Ace called him, said. 

Ace shushed him wildly, for over 30 seconds. “Hush, baby, eat a carrot for me.” 

Everyone but his lovers shook their heads at Ace, but silently snickering at his tired ramblings. 

“You can’t say shit that these guys don’t have differences,” Ace gestured to his left and right. “I can fucking list them all. My cheeks are melting guys. Where did Hogwarts go.” His eyes closed now. 

“I, uh,” Sevan tried to stop their slow chuckles, “I think we should take you back to the dorms, Ace.” On Mondays, most students were tired, so the Dining Hall was scarcer than usual. Sevan went to stand, but their movements turned out sluggish. 

Sevan motioned for the twins to take their boyfriend. The group of four walked down the hall after exiting the large room, trekking up the moving sets of stairs. They soon reached the giant eagle door, waiting for Ace to be done with his lovers to get him on his way. Sevan waved towards Ace after he gave his boyfriend's a hug, watching the two Gryffindors leave towards their dorm, the Hufflepuff having already started to travel down the stairs. Ace dramatically reached out for the redheads.

“No! Don’t leave… me… babes… too hot. No, keep on going, I love your asses!” Ace sleepily called. The eagle spouted out a riddle as Ace knocked, waiting for it’s answer.

A loud thud could be heard, Ace collapsed in tiredness. Sevan rushed over after hearing the loud thunk, urging him to answer the riddle. “There’s fluffy Baboo waiting for you! Come on!” 

Ace’s head shot up instantly. “Bab-baboo…”

“Yeah, now come on in, Baboo’s waiting.” 

“S-shit… Can’t move, man.” Ace army crawled towards the eagle. Then slowly spit out the answer. “The letter M, silly goose.”

The opening let him inside, and he crawled inside. The fire was still burning wildly, giving off an exhilaratingly warm aura, filling the whole room. Which was empty, void of all people. Some navy colored blankets were draped on the sofa. Oh, god, the sofa. A large, puffy-ass couch that faced the fireplace. Absolute bliss. Right here.

Ace grunted while he dragged his lower body to the furniture. It sounded wrong if you had no idea what he was doing. Finally, after minutes of awkwardly scooting himself over - the sofa was only 5 feet away, why did it take him so long? - he sighed once he stretched out like a sphinx cat over the couch. 

In seconds he fell asleep, during the roar of the tangerine flames. He didn’t even have to wrap himself in Baboo before slumber overtook him. 

“Your surgery was successful, Mr. Gore, how are you feeling?”

Ace’s eyes opened slowly, but soon snapped shut from the blinding cleanliness of the room. 

“W-what…?” Wow, Ace’s voice was harsh, like he hadn’t used it for hours. Plus, there was a crushing weight on his diaphragm. No, it wasn’t a heavy weight, it was a lackthereof. He looked down, after his eyes adjusted to the room’s sterile whiteness. There was a large bandage wrapped around his chest. Which was flatter than usual. 

Shit. Did he just get top surgery?! From a muggle doctor? Well, there’s not necessarily a magical top surgery. 

“Hell yeah, it looks great, doc!” Ace croaked. 

The stock image doctor smiled. “Glad you think so. Your friends will be joining you soon.”

“Wonderful, thanks.”

The doctor left, and the door made a click, revealing…

Ace woke up. “God, I hate when that happens!” he exclaimed, then shot his eyes towards a clock. Right on time. 20 minutes before Astronomy. Using Ravenclaw efficiency skills, he divided the time is equal slots he saw fit 

1\. 10 minutes (presumably) to get himself ready.  
2\. 4 and a half to find Sevan lost in the halls, then take them with.  
3\. 3 and a half to get over there.  
4\. 2 minutes to converse.  
5\. Whatever time is left, he will add to step four. Simple as that. 

He bolted up and gave himself a once over. “Lookin’ good,” he said. Then picked at his floof, brushing the cyan strands which migrated to the left side of his scalp, moving them back to their home. 

Ace bolted upstairs to get his Astronomy stuff. He sang a tune, explaining how Astronomy was his favorite class. He brought two extra quills, with different ink usages to draw with. After he gathered everything safely into his arms, he scooped up his wand into his palm, quickly trotting back down the stairs. His footsteps thumped against the wood, alerting anyone of his arrival.

He tried to throw open the door as if it were nothing but a simple piece of paper, but he soon realized that the slice of paper was a block of concrete. That concrete was happily sitting on top of a tree.

Ace’s body kept the door open as some students rushed by, all of which, he noticed, were from his year. Was that Cho...? Anyways, Ace stepped out from the the thousand-year-old-door, (ooo reference) slowly jogging his body down the hall, ready for the trials of the stairs ahead. Luckily, though, he found the two Hufflepuffs and the only Slytherin group in a heated discussion as they made their way up the stairs. Jaron was smiling (and spitting all over the place) as he tried to prove a point, Sevan’s face going red as they only got angered more. Lliam was beside Sevan trying to not visibly laugh at the two arguing.

As Ace walked closer, he could hear what the two were talking about.

“I swear on my great-grandmother’s grave, Jaron, there is no way brunettes are better than blondes! Also, Hufflepuff is very good at Quidditch, thank you very much! Remember which team handed your team’s asses to you last weekend, Jaron!” Ah.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Ace meant to diffuse the situation. “It’s okay, it’s okay! Brunettes aren’t better than blondes and blondes aren’t better than brunettes! Just remember that redheads are the best!” He wasn’t helping.

“WHY YOU DO THIS SHIT TO ME,” Sevan stated, throwing their arms into the air. By this time, they were halfway up the stairs to the astronomy tower, which would no doubt be crawling with fourth-years. By the time they reached the top, Sevan had started off again, rambling how ‘blondes are bombshells’ and ‘blondes will come for you and beat your arse I swear to god’. A certain blonde saw the group (particularly the loudest one i s2g) and decided to be an idiot and snuck up behind the Salamander. They were going off about something or other, but the short Hufflepuff was as angry as he had ever seen them.

As he stalked up, he was surprised to hear the Salamander going off on the Master about... blondes? Well, he would certainly have to investigate more on the subject at hand…

He might as well try to get a date while he was at it - he already had one thing going for him, anyways. The blonde slithered (get it cause slytherin hey hey hey can i slytherin to yer pants ahuehue) up behind the enraged human, slyly sliding a slick arm around Sevan. He cleared his throat with a small cough.

“So, blondes?” Draco looked to the side (like the fucking tsundere he is) as he tried to hit on the other blonde. The Hufflepuff slowly looked over, a blush spreading over their face - except some awkward lines around their face; what was up with that? - and ears. Their arms were still in mid-air as the rest of their body froze. Jaron quickly acted, getting up in Draco’s face and personal space as he threatened the blonde. The ferret choked at the fingers digging into his shirt, the rest of the group following Jaron’s lead and yelling at the Slytherin. Sevan slowly came back from their state of paralysis, panicking at the sight of their friends circling around Draco. Sevan danced around a bit, trying to figure out what to do until they say the Golden Trio walking past.

“Ah! Guys! Do you- Um, do you think you could help me out over here?” Sevan pointed over towards the circle, making sure not to give away who was in the middle. The triad exchanged looks, eventually all coming over to see what the ruckus was all about. They started to pull Lliam from the group, but ultimately put him back once they saw who was in the middle. Sevan sighed, off to the side. Well... they thought, might as well try my own hand at this...

Sevan walked over, starting to pull on the back of Jaron’s robes. “Jaron...” they started, tugging harder at the black mass. When that didn’t do anything, they moved to the next person. Ace.

“Hey, hey, Ace? Could you- Do you think you could- Could you please stop?” Sevan nervously asked, curious and scared as to why their friends were doing this. 

Ace jerked his head around to look at them, and smiled. “Sorry, sure thing, Sev.” He broke free from the dogpile of insults (cracker-ass white/boy/cis/het) hurdling towards the boy. “I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t even…” he was shivering for no reason and just trailing off whilst rambling. “I’m a follower, not a leader, Sev.”

“No, no! It’s... well, no, it’s not fine, but could you just help me get the rest of the boys please?” Sevan looked up through their eyelashes, feeling insecure with the previous events.

“Sure thing,” Ace flipped up a pair of thumbs at them. He spun around on his heel, tie flung about. He swallowed a massive amount of air and looked to see if there was too many people around. All good. Then he yelled.

“SEVAN’S GETTING SAD, DUMHUVUDS!” 

How on earth did that boy have so much voice? The whole ground vibrated slightly. His voice had a rumbly undertone, sure, but to amplify that? Wow, he sure could shout with unrelenting force. 

The rest of the original 4 jumped, shaken by Ace’s thunder voice. 

Draco somehow scuttled away, as the other three flocked towards Sevan. 

“Shit, sorry,” Jaron apologized, rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, boy,” Sevan mock frowned at the boy’s sass, but soon let out a signature Hufflepuff smile and all the commotion slowed down. 

Eventually the Professor came to open the door, and as all the fourth years shuffled into the room, the small group of four walked slowly, their beauty catching the eyes of many. It was a rare time, after all, when everyone in the group was smiling.

Sevan walked slightly ahead from the rest of the group, a trait they had picked up while walking with the slowpokes. Jaron walked slowly, his books held parallel to his body as his other hand was shoved into his pant pocket. Lliam walked near Sevan, though strayed a little closer to Jaron as he was the one he was most comfortable with, after all. Ace strayed by the tallest of the group, the smile on his face light as he too laughed.

Just the sight was one of the most beautiful, rivaling Snape in his party dress! The dazzling smiles slayed all as the simply glided by, the air of elegance proudly displayed, as if to say, ‘Yes, we know, we get all the ladies!’ or even, ‘We are out to steal your girls! (Or guys, depends on how Jaron’s feeling)’. The four were a sight to beho-

Why was Jaron angry?

“Stop saying I’m gay! I’m not gay! I like boobs!” Sevan made a comment again on Jaron’s defensive attitude while Ace snorted in laughter.

“SHUT UP!” And they all lived happily ever after.


	6. DISCOUNTINUED

Soooooo. We've stopped writing this. But! There's good news!! We've rebooted it. We're currently writing a lot of the beginning (we have the entire thing in a (very, very) very basic outline so we actually know what to do this time. But here are some notes for the new version:

Jaron is no longer included, and we doubt he ever will be.  
Sevan now uses he/him pronouns, while Ezra (previously Emmanuel/Ace) uses they/them/their pronouns.  
The group is two years older than the Harry Potter gang.  
Ezra is Slytherin.  
(There should be) More plot!!!  
Focuses mainly on Sevan and Ezra, so there's much less Gabe and Lliam.

That should be it? I think. Maybe. Probably. I don't know.

To the future!

Sevan


End file.
